


Late at Night

by animebutterfly247



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was just going to get some Tea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late at Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so if y'all have any suggestions to help me make my smut better that would be helpful! This was original posted on Tumblr!

Levi sighed as he leaned back in his chair. ‘Why is there so much damn paper work to be done!? Why doesn’t that damn Erwin give me the paperwork the week before!?’ He pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the headache that he started to feel. ‘Some tea or coffee sounds nice.’  
The black hair man got up from his seat and walked the small distance from his office to the kitchen. Normally Petra would make him tea but since the she died at the hands (or foot) of the Female Titan he started making the tea or coffee himself.  
He made his tea and started to walk back to his office. A noise suddenly stopped him dead in his tracks. “Nnngh!” ‘Was that a… Moan? These people should fucking know that there are rules about relationship between comrades!’ He listened again to see were the noise was coming from.  
"Nnngh! Ah! Mmmm~"  
Levi followed the moans until he stop in from of Eren’s room (or the basement). He opened the door and walked down the long case of stairs. The moaning and panting kept on getting louder and louder.  
Once Levi got down the stair, what he saw next made his throat go dry. Eren was laying down with his ass up in the air and chest down on the bed. His fingers inside of him moving in and out of his hole with a hard fast pace. Moaning and panting like a bitch in heat, his flushed face, and his ocean-blue eye clouded with lust.Levi knew he should leave but he leaned against the wall and watched.  
"Nnnngh~! Oh~! L-Le-vi~!" Eren moaned.The shorter man smirked to himself. Now he is glad he stayed. Something started to stir inside of Levi. The way Eren moaned his name made his pants feel tighter. Levi bite his bottom lip and watched the younger male finger himself.  
"Ah~! Oh Yes~! Levi~!" Eren pushed his fingers deeper and faster inside of himself. "Ah~!" The young brown haired boy suddenly yelped loudly in pleasure. "Ah~! There~!" Eren started to abuse the spot that he had just his his moans started to get louder and panting Levi’s name.  
Levi didn’t realize how hard he was till he heard Eren yelp when he hit his sweet spot. The older male licked his lips. He couldn’t take it any more. He wanted… No… He NEEDED to take the younger boy in front of him. Levi climbed into the bed and pulled Eren’s fingers out his ass.  
"You called~" the light blue eyed man purred. The look on Eren’s face was priceless and so cute. His cheeks burned a bright red and his ocean~blue eyes were wide with lust still in them.  
"L-Levi Heichou… I-I can explain!" He stuttered.  
"Did you want something, brat?" Levi pressed his hard cock against Eren’s leg making him gasp quietly in surprise and making the other male smirk.  
"What is it that you wanted, you little shit?" Levi ran his slightly cold hands down Eren’s warm body. The young boys body shivered at the touch.  
"Ah~ H-Heichou~ Pl-Please~!" Eren moaned.  
"Please what? What do you want? If you don’t tell I want give it to you~" Levi purred in Eren’s ear. The brown hair boy moans and squirmed under neath the black hair man.  
"T-Touch me~" Eren panted out. Levi smirked and flipped Eren over to lay on has back. Levi licked his lips when he saw Eren’s face. The younger boys face was bright red and flushed, panting, eyes filled with want and need. The sight was enough to jack off too.  
Levi ran his cold hands down Eren’s warm body, making Eren moan and whimper. He put his mouth around one of the younger boys harden nipples and sucked on it hard with his skilled mouth.  
"L-Levi~! Oh god~ Levi~! More~!" Eren moan.  
Levi chuckled. “Who said you can give me orders, brat?” The ocean-blue eyed boy whimpered and squirmed under neath the blue eyed man. Levi suck and nipped at the skin as he went farther down the new recruits body. Eren squirmed and moaned loudly. The older male went back up Eren’s body and bit down in his harden nipple. Ocean-Blue eyes opened wide has he gasped and arched his back.  
"P-Please Heichou~ S-Stop teasing me~" Eren whined. Levi smirked and left light touches on the young boys body.  
"No~ God I never realized how cute your are till now~ mmmm~ I can’t wait till I put my cock inside of you and start pounding into that tight little hole of yours~" Levi whispered those dirty word in to Eren’s ear. The ocean-blue eyes rolled back at the thought of what Levi said he was going to do to him.  
The faint sound of a zipper unzipping and the loud thud of the belts falling onto the floor was enough for Eren to look up and see what Levi was doing. Eren’s eyes widen when he saw the corporals pants down enough to release the throbbing erection. The younger boy stared at the older males erection.  
"What like what you see~?" Levi chuckled. Eren nodded slowly back at Levi, shamelessly staring at the others erection.  
Eren got back on to all fours and crawled up to Levi erection till his lip were almost touching it and could feel his hot breath against it.  
"I-It’s so big~" Eren breathed against Levi’s cock and he moan in pleasure. The younger male licked the slit of the head experimentally. He started to slowly put it in his mouth when he heard Levi groan and saw a bead of pre-come came from the tip. Levi tangled his fingering in Eren’s hair making him take his cock deep in his mouth. Eren bobbed his head up and down and he moan at the feeling of his mouth bringing used. Eren looked up at Levi with his big ocean-blue eyes as he sucked the older man off. It took all Levi had not to cum right then and there.  
Eren moaned against Levi’s cock. He started to stroke his hole with his fingers a few times before putting them back inside. Levi smirked as he watched Eren finger himself again.  
"You must really love have your fingers up your ass~" Levi said seductively and pulled his cock out of the others mouth. Eren whimper when the cock wasn’t in his mouth anymore. He wanted to suck it, he wanted to taste Levi’s cum. Eren stretch out his neck trying to put the older males dick back in his mouth but Levi would pull it away making Eren pout cutely.  
"You’re a greedy little slut are you~? You still want want my cock in that tight little mouth of yours? Personally I would like to have your mouth free for when I flip you over and start pounding you into the mattress~" Levi whispered against Eren’s ear hotly. Eren moan as Levi stayed true to his word and flipped him onto him back and forced Eren fingers out his own ass.  
Eren flushed, bright red, needy, wanton, horny expression was almost enough for Levi to shove his cock into Eren and start fucking him raw. Levi took a deep breath as he made his way in between Eren’s thighs and lined himself up with Eren’s hole. There was no need for perpetration Eren had done enough of it. Levi slowly pushed himself half way in and stopped till the teen let out a small whimper. He shoved the rest of himself in fast and hard. Eren scream at the feeling of his Corporal’s cock inside of him. Levi bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning at the tight hot feeling of Eren’s ass. Even with all that fingering the teens ass was still so tight.  
"L-Levi… Ha!… Please… M-Move!" Eren gasped out.  
"With pleasure~" Levi smirked and chuckled to himself as he started to move inside of Eren. Eren was moaning, panting, and squirming like a whore. Levi held on to Eren’s hips and started to move at a faster harder pace. He wanted to hear the teen scream his name. He wanted to hear him beg. And oh, did Eren do so. To hear the screams of Eren when Levi hit his sweet spot was music to the older males ears.  
"Levi! Aha! Levi! Levi! More!" It came out like a chant from Eren’s mouth.  
"You like that, don’t you? Ah~ You like it when I pound into you like that?" Levi bucked his hips hard and Eren arched his back and let out a silent scream. The teens hand let started to go down his body to pump his cock but Levi smacked it way.  
"Oh no you don’t~! You will cum from my cock and my cock alone!" Levi voice became more dominant, rougher, and aggressive. Eren’s eyes rolled back at the words. Eren’s fantasies have come true only 1000 times better. Levi was so much better then anyone could imagine. The dirty talk, the roughness, the aggressiveness. It was all like a dream to the teen.  
Eren must have cummed somewhere in the middle of his thought cause he felt Levi cum inside of him. Eren gasped when he did. The feeling of the older males cum coding his insides. Marking Eren his.  
Levi pulled out of him and watch as his cum dripped out of Eren’s ass. Eren was panting, legs spread wide open, lip swollen from the blow job earlier. Levi leaned down to kiss him sweetly. Eren smiled slightly.  
"Better then fingers, right?" Levi said.  
"Much better~" Eren chuckled and Levi smirked.  
"Levi Heichou…" Levi looked up at Eren his face a bright red and fidgeted in his spot. "Why did you come down here?"  
"Well I was going to get some tea, which is most likely cold by now, and I heard moaning. So I went to investigate and you know what happen from there~" Levi smirked. The teen blushed more.  
"May I ask one more question?" Eren asked looking down.  
"Yes you may. And look at me you you speak." Eren looked up quickly and met Levi’s gaze.  
"C-Can we do that again some time?" Levi’s smirk got wider at the boys question.  
"Of corse~" he whispered against Eren’s ear and kissed him once more. Eren smiled and fell asleep against Levi’s chest.


End file.
